Frozen Child
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: AU: Jack is 10 when he saved his sister, Lily, from being trapped in a cave in the middle of winter. When Father Frost saw the half-dead child he pleaded with MiM and Mother Nature to save him. They agreed under one condition, he be his guardian. Rated:T because pretty much all of mine are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm finally back with a new story. It's pretty much a complete AU but there might be a few parts from the movie here or there, for sake of I don't want to change that awesome movie. XD Ok so here is Chapter 1: The Request!**

* * *

Father Frost, or when he used his real name Johnston, walked around the small village of Burgess, it didn't bother him at he was invisible to almost everyone. The ones that could see him only got small sightings of him, after all they didn't think of him a real person so much as a saying for when winter started to get a bit ruff.

You see he and Old Man Winter, Manuel was the old grump's real name, are two completely separate people. Manuel was more like the harsher winter weather then he was, sure his were sometimes heavy but you can still walk outside with out freezing like right away.

A small snow-blocked cave seemed to draw him in. Father Frost frowned but decided to follow the faint call.

_(2 hours earlier)_

Jackson Overlander, or Jack as he liked to be called, and his little sister Lily walked through the snow that went half way up the 10 year old's legs. It was almost too high for the little 4 year old's body so Jack picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Lily yawned. "Jack, are we near home?"

Jack laughs. "Almost just a little while longer, Lillian."

Lily grimaced. "You know I hate that name, _Jackson_."

Jack sticks his tongue out. "You know I'm just playing, sis."

She giggles. "I know, can we stop? I'm hungry."

Jack frowned as he looked around them. The snow falling around them was thick, but not enough to block out their vision too much, and he believe he could get them home before it picked up.

He nodes. "Sure, but we need to be quick. Mum will get worried if we aren't home soon."

Lily nodes eagerly and climbs off his shoulders as they move over to a small cave that was the sign that they were nearing home.

Jack took off the satchel he was wearing and took a loaf of bread from it and tore off two small parts, handing one to Lily he put the big part back and began to munch on his piece.

Soon they were do and started to leave.

"Come on lets go." Jack says as his sister walks up next to him as she shivered slightly.

"Wait, I-I-Achoo!" Lily cries as she covered her nose.

It echoed off the walls making them shake slightly, Jack tensed as he got ready to grab her and rub should the snow collapse. The air was thick as he waited a few moments before sighing in relief, just as he was going to joke about her 'monster' sneeze the cave rubbed again.

Lily screamed in fear as she clung to her brother. Jack reacted without thinking and pushed Lily out of the cave opening just as a huge pile of snow covered the entrance.

Jack coughed slightly as the snow settled; it was completely dark except for the small lantern he had been carrying.

"Jack? Jack!" His sister cry sounded from the other side of the snow wall.

"I'm fine!" He shouts. "Go get father and some of the men."

"I can't leave you!" She calls back. "You might freeze to death!"

Jack takes a deep breath to fight down the fear that was growing in his stomach. "That is why I need you to hurry, Lily. I know you can get them. Do you believe me?"

It was quiet for a moment before she answered. "Yes."

Jack smiled sadly as he stared at the wall, thinking of her tear-stained face. "Then you have to believe in me to be ok till you get back, ok?"

"Ok. I'll be back soon, please be ok Jack!" The last part was faded slight as he believed she was running away.

Jack sat back against a wall and shivered slightly, his shirt was thin and his cloak was small and mostly just hung around his shoulders. He looked around the walls and hoped that his words had sounded more curtain then he felt.

_(An Hour Later)_

The flickering flames gave a light glow as it covered his curled form. He could see his breath and his legs and arms felt slightly numb.

He felt sleep trying to over take him but he fought it tooth and nail. After all he was told how you shouldn't sleep if you're numb because Miss. Cartlin did that a few weeks ago and she never woke up. Jack knew he couldn't do that, he had promised Lily he would be ok when she got back, and that was what keep him from giving into his tired-ness.

His brown bangs hung in his face as his warm, but now slightly dulled, brown eyes fluttered. "Have to stay awake, I promised Lily, have to stay awake."

Soon just as frost was starting to grow on his eye-lashes golden sand came through the snow and finally pulled him into a dreamless sleep.

_(Hour later, back with Father Frost)_

Father Frost knew it had to be around midnight for Manny was high in the sky. He frowned at looked at the moon as it seemed to light up the same cave he had been walking to.

"What are you trying to tell me old friend?" He says as he walks more quickly to the cave and with a flick of his hand the wall moved away.

Looking inside he gasped. There near the back of the cave that at first was barely lit by a small lantern, but now brightened by the moon light, was a small body.

A child's body.

He rushed forward, he was no Guardian but he did care about children besides whatever others might believe. Looking at the boy he could tell he was barely alive, he had frost on his eye-lashes and his skin had hardly any color. His body was a bit stiff but still movable enough to be shown he might have been there for at least two to two and a half hours at most.

He made a snowflake in his hand and whispered into before blowing it away quickly.

He waited on a moment before a breath of fresh air came through the cave and he turned to face Mother Nature her self.

Mother Nature was more on the skinny side with warm and welcoming grass green eyes, slightly pale skin, and rich dirt brown hair that curled around her waist. A fall leaf red dress covered her form and ended at the ground hiding what he knew where bare feet.

"Mother this child needs help, what do I do to help him." Father Frost goes straight to the point.

Mother Nature looks at the child and kneels next to him as she shakes her head slightly. "There is nothing we can do, I'm afraid."

He shakes his head. "No, he is still alive. We can and must save him, there must be some way."

"I do not-' She started to say but the moon light in the room brightened and she looked out the cave entrance.

To any other it would have looked as if she was just staring into space, and in a sense she was. What made him wonder was what could Manny have to say to her but not him?

After a minute or so she nodded and turned back to him. "There is one way."

"How?" He asks right away.

"We make him a new winter spirit. We both know Manuel's time is coming soon and we will need another to take his place. There are two things though." She says gravely.

"What?" Father Frost asks, trying to hold back as much of the cold as he could to help save the boy. Something about the child just made him feel like he needed to protect him.

"One is that he will remember nothing of his past. It will be as if he was just born.' She says as she runs a hand through the child's brown locks. 'The other is he will need someone to look after him, teach him. In other words you will need to be his guardian, do you agree to these things?"

It took him only a moment to think. "I accept."

She nods. "So be it, and to tell you the child's name had been Jackson Overlander."

She stands, and the moon light around the boy seems to make it look like he is glowing.

"Child you have been deemed worth of becoming a spirit, by the Man in The Moon. And you will be accepted as a spirit of the seasons by me, Mother Nature, welcome to our family." She chants as her hands glows yellow, with a twist of her hand the glow moves to the boy and the cave is lit by a blinding white light.

As Father Frost moved his hands away from his face he took in the changed child before him. The child's skin lost all its rosy color and now had a light blue tinting. The child had pure snow white hair, and for a moment when the child's eyes fluttered open for just a moment he saw ice blue eyes.

"I'm sure he will not know what his old name is so what will you call him?" Mother Nature asks, a bit of humor gleamed in her eyes. "I'm sure you will not simply call him 'Child' or 'Boy' forever."

Father Frost laughs as he kneels by the boy and runs his hand through the now white locks. It felt as soft and snow-like as it looked. "No, since I am now is guardian I would do no such thing."

Mother Nature giggled, which was odd for a 30-something-looking lady. "Well come on, tell me! After all I will have to come check on him after all, so I will need to call him something!"

Father Frost looked at the boy next to him and smiled. "I will name him Jack Frost, and he will be my frozen child."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and that you will favorite/follow and review! :D Ta.**

**VGF **


	2. The Winter Family

**Update Time! :D Jack is a bit OCC in this but its an AU and he is 10, so I figured he might act this way. Enjoy Chapter 2: The Winter Family!**

* * *

Darkness. That was the first think he remembered. It was dark and cold, and he was scared. But then, then he saw the moon through a window above him. It was so big and bright it seemed to chase the darkness to the furthest corners of the mirror-like room. And when it did, he wasn't scared anymore.

The coldness faded till he didn't feel it anymore and he took a deep breath of air.

He looked down to see what he was on and found a large bed. There was a big, but thin, pale blue blanket on him and the bed under him was the softest thing he could remember ever sleeping on.

That thought make him stiffen.

He couldn't remember sleeping on anything else, or sleeping at all. He couldn't remember where he was…

And he couldn't remember who he was!

He bolted up from the comfortable bed and looked around the room again. It really looked like the whole room was made of mirrors. He looked back up to the moon, but it did nothing but glow brightly.

When a door, he just noticed across the room, began to open he jumped and tried to hide him self in the corner nearest to him. The man that walked into the room and looked at the empty bed fearfully, but when he saw him in the corner he sighed a breath of relief.

He took this time to take in the man's looks. The man looked to on the younger side of adulthood, maybe in his late 20s early 30s? He was wearing a robe type of thing that was light blue, the hood was down and his slightly thin face showed. He had sky blue eyes, and silver colored hair that was short in the back and with slightly long shaggy bangs. His lips went from a worried frown to a happy and caring smile so quickly he thought the first might have been his head acting up.

"Hello. I'm glad your awake, you have been asleep all day and I was a bit worried Manny and Mother might have done something wrong." The man chuckles.

Seeing that the man wasn't going to hurt him, and something just made him want to trust the man, he slowly came from the corner. Still keeping as far away from the man as he could he watched him closely. "Who are you, and where am I?"

The man smile turns gentle. "I am your guardian, everyone calls me Father Frost but my name is Johnston. Where you are is our home in Antarctica."

He felt hope fill him, if this person is or at least like a father to him he must know who he is, right?

He took a step closer. "A guardian is like a father right? Are you my father?"

Johnston looked surprised by the question but his smile widened. "In a way yes, a guardian can and sometimes is a father."

A hopeful smile came to his face. "When you must know who I am, right?"

Johnston nodded. "Indeed I do, you are Jack Frost."

Jack Frost? It seemed right, but something like a very faint voice told him it wasn't completely true. He ignored the little voice, after all Johnston hasn't shown any reason for wanting to lie to him so why doubt him?

"Jack Frost.' He played it over his tongue and he liked the ring to it.

"Come. You must meet the rest of the family. Schnee has been driving us all nuts to meet you every since I brought you home." Johnston chuckles.

"Who is schra-scher-schru-' Jack tried to pronounce the name but he just couldn't.

"Who is Schnee?' Johnston laughs. 'He is the youngest of the three polar bear cubs we have in the family, there mother had died when she was caught by hunters. Manuel and I saved him and his two sisters before they could be killed as well. He has been dieing to have a new play-mate and you were just what he was asking for."

"Who are Manuel and his sisters?" Jack asks.

"Manuel is sort of like your grandfather, though if he acts cold don't think it is just to you. It's his personality. As for Schnee's sisters, the eldest is Glace and the middle is Moroz. They are very sweet but can be a bit mean at times, they both love their brother dearly so don't take anything Glace says or does to harshly because she is just trying to protect him." Johnston says as they made it to a door, he pushed it open and inside on a throne like chair sat an old man.

The old man had silver hair like Johnston, the same thinned face too. What was different was the old made had dark midnight blue eyes, and a harsher aura seemed to flow around him. Jack instantly shied away slightly. The old man wore a dark gray, almost black, hooded cassock and in his thin bony hand stood a staff that looked like it was made of the same stuff as the walls, ceilings, and floors.

Jack realized that the place wasn't made of mirrors, but ice! Jack looked at the staff to see the top curled slightly and had a very faint glow.

"This is the one to replace me? He doesn't look like much." The old man's slightly deep and scratchy voice made Jack jump slightly.

"Manuel.' Johnston says sternly, like he was talking to a child. 'Be nice, the boy has barely awoken up."

The old man, Manuel, huffs. "You know I am just playing with the boy. I may not be a trickster like you, but I must get my humor somewhere."

Johnston rolled his eyes. "Jack meet Manuel, also known as Old Man Winter. Manuel say a _nice _hello to Jack."

"Hello." Jack says giving Manuel a timid smile.

"Hello, boy." Manuel says bluntly.

"IS JACKIE AWAKE?!" A small voice cries out as a thumping sound comes from the open door.

"I would brace your self." Johnston says with amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Why?" Jack asks confused. "Why would I-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was tackled by a white blur.

"Yay, he's awake! He's awake! He's awake. Oh we will have so much fun playing in the snow! It's going to be great!" The blur exclaims as Jack gasps for breath under it, it felt like a bag of stones had been thrown on him!

"Easy Schnee, you might crush him before you can even drag him out side." Johnston laughs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited!" Jack now realized that the blur was the polar bear cub Johnston had been talking about and he was about as big as him!

Schnee was snow white except for the two oddly miss placed black spots around his even odder gray eyes, a big smile was on his muzzle. Which looked a bit frightening on a bear as big as your self and it being right in his face.

"Hi." Jack said rather bluntly, still in shocked surprise.

"Hey, I'm Schnee and over there are my sisters Moroz and Glace!" Schnee says.

A polar bear that looked to be about the same size as Schnee moved forward and gave a soft smile. She had brownish/blue eyes and a black muzzle. "Hi, I'm Moroz."

"I'm Jack." Jack says a bit more warmly, he was starting to like the siblings.

"Sorry If Glace is a big grump and won't come over to meet you. I think she just ate some bad fish before we got here." Moroz tries to whisper, but fails, making everyone but Glace laugh.

Glace had ice blue eyes and her back left paw was black, she was also watching Jack closely.

He didn't mind as much now, he would get her and Manuel to like him. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**R&R plz! :D Ta.**

**VGF**


	3. Past and Present

**Hey update here! :D I can't think of anything to say so I'll let you get to the story. :P Enjoy Chapter 3: Past and Present!**

* * *

The snow had picked up after Lily left her brother in the cave. She ran through the woods like a jackrabbit, dodging this way and that just like her brother had taught her. Jump, duck, catch self after tripping, keep running.

After what felt like forever with her legs and arms sore and numb she burst into the village square. Running past people who shouted in surprise she ran straight to her home at the end of the village and throw open the door.

Her mother and father, who had been sitting next to each other looking worried, bolted up and hugged her.

"Where have you been!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Can't….talk…' Lily pants. 'Must…Save Jack…Cave…Hurry!"

"What are you talking about?' Her father says soft but hurriedly. 'Where is your brother?"

"In our cave!' She exclaimed once she got her breath. "We stopped there to take a break but I sneezed and the snow fell in the opening. Jack pushed me away and he got trapped in side! We have to save him!"

Her dad quickly jumped up and ran outside to go get some men to help. Her mother pulled a small quilt over her and set her in front of the fire.

"Lily, you need to warm up your ice cold!" Her mother scolded when she tried to get up.

"I don't care!' She cries out. 'I have to help save Jack!"

"No. You are to stay here while your father and I look for him." She mother says.

"No, I sneezed and made it trap him in there. I have to go back, I promised I would!" Lily protests.

Her mother looked her over and sighed. "I know you will just sneak out if I don't so fine."

Lily cheered and got out of under the quilt as she shot outside to join her father with her mother behind her. Her dad was already talking to a small group of six men; all had ice picks and hammers. Some had some medicine that she was pretty sure would be for Jack.

The group set out and half way there Lily could have sworn she saw a bright flash from where the cave was. She shook her head and just told her self it was their lanterns shining of the snow.

Once they got there she gasped, like many others in the group. It stead of the snow wall being there like she left it, it was gone and the cave looked empty.

"Is this some kind of joke, Jack is pulling?" A gruff-y man from the village asked.

"Dear are you sure it was this one?" Her dad asked, ignoring the other man.

"Yes! If you look there is higher snow around the edges of the opening. Someone moved the snow before we got here!' She says as she runs forward. 'Jack? Jack! Jack, where are you?!"

She rushed into the cave and looked around, her brother wasn't there but his lantern and coat was.

Both frosted over.

She cried in fear as she picked up the coat and held it to her chest. It nipped at the skin under her dress but she didn't care. "Jack! Jack come out this isn't funny!"

She moved around the little room and searched for any sigh of him, but there was nothing.

Her dad walked in and held her. "Lily, if this is a joke I need you to tell be now where Jack is."

"It's not a joke!" She cries. "Jack was trapped here, he told me he would be here when I got back with help. He promised! Why isn't he here?!"

Her father shushed her and walked her out of the cave, he turned to the other men. "Keep searching I will return after I take her home."

Some nodded in understanding, others grumbled but did as they were told.

Lily was quite while her dad was gone, and did not move from her place in front of the fire till he opened the door. She jumped up and ran to him, looking behind his from both sides to see if she could find Jack.

"Where is Jack?" She asks hopefully, jumping up and down as she waited to hear her brother's voice and give him the biggest hug she ever had.

Her dad sighed sadly as he looked to her mother, who had just walked up behind her, and shook his head. "We couldn't find him. He just…disappeared. No tracks, no trail, nothing."

Lily stopped jumping in shock, then she backed away as hurt and fear came to her eyes. "No. No that can't be true! Jack promised, he promised he would be ok! You just didn't look hard enough! He can be out there hurt or something and your just standing here!"

Lily tried to run out the door to go find her beloved brother, but her father picked her up and held her as she screamed and wiggled in his grasp.

"No!' She screamed as tears ran down her face. "No! He has to come home! He is out there! I know he is! We have to find him, let me down!"

She began to calm down as her parents moved to their couch and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. Soon she felt the darkness of sleep come to her and she fully grasped it, hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

_(A month later with Jack and co.)_

Jack had become a part of the family right away. It took about a week for Glace to accept he had no ill-intents and cared for her brother as much as she did. Manuel took about a week and a half, in that time Jack had began training for his powers. He was really good at snowballs and could put in some kind of magic in it that made even grumpy Old Man Winter join into the fun and joy of a snow battle.

It had surprised them when Jack had first used the magic and couldn't figure out how he got it, since they couldn't. Johnston finally came to the conclusion that it must have come from Manny, who he then needed to explain who that was to Jack, and they all agreed.

Johnston told Jack he had a past life before becoming his son, which they were both comfortable with now, and Jack could have really cared less. He had a family and made friends with all the other animals that are awake when in winter. He was happy with what he had, and he didn't want that to change.

Sadly it did change when Manuel's time finally came.

Manuel lay on his bed and coughed weakly. "I truly hate this, why Manny is so slow to take me is really annoying."

Jack sat quietly as Johnston rolled his eyes at the older spirit, the trio of bears sat at the foot of Manuel's bed, which would have easily fit Jack and Johnston on there too and still have room, looking sad.

Manuel looked over at Jack. "Jack? Come over here, boy, why are you way over there?"

It was true. While Manuel's bed was in the middle of the room, Jack sat on the on the window-seat a little bit away from them. Jack stood and walked over, he shuffled his bare feet.

A few days after getting here Jack started to hate wearing his shoes because that made his feet sweat and didn't give his toes space. So he began to walk around with out them. Around that time Jack had also became friends with the wind, which surprised Johnston and Manuel greatly when they saw him flying around with ease. Normally the wind gave them at least a little trouble, but no when the wind twirled and twisted Jack round and around like a stray leaf he had no problem landing or knowing where he was going.

Jack came back to the real world when he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up to see Manuel holding a smaller version of his ice staff, giving him a small and normally uncommon smile. Now he had been smiling a lot more since Jack came, but this was the grandfather or uncle-y type of smile. Not the teasing or bemused type of smile Manuel normally used around Jack.

Jack watched him curiously as Manuel sat up a bit straighter and the polar bear cubs stood from the spots they had been laying in and ran out of the room. Manuel beckoned him closer, and Jack came to where he was only a foot or so away.

Manuel's smile widened. "Jack ever since you came here, I have felt less like my season then I have in a long time."

Jack didn't know if he should take that as a good or bad thing so he just nodded.

"And since you have done that for me I think before my time is up I should return the favor. I know you have minor problems with your powers and have come up with a way to help you with that. Now I have worked a long time on this so don't try to deny it!' Manuel scolded when Jack tried to do just that, though he knew by the look in Jack's eyes that he really did want it but was trying to be nice. 'And now is the time I believe you should have it."

As if on cue the cubs came in with a long box in their mouths. Jack took the wrapped box with a smile and they grinned back before getting back on the bed.

Jack sat cross legged on the ground as he slowly un-wrapped it, when he finally got it open he gasped.

In side was a staff, but it was different from Manuel's or the simple walking stick-like one Johnston used. No this one was mad of a thin but strong looking wood. It was curved at the top, but while Manuel's was a small curl this curve made a hook.

Jack, and the others, watched in awe as it began to glow a light blue and frost grow over it when Jack held it. It fit perfectly in his hand and the hook was a head taller then him, it felt right.

"It's perfect." Jack whispers, he laid it back down and jumped onto the bed as he gave Manuel a tight hug.

Manuel looked shocked, but he soon melted into the hug. Soon Johnston and the cubs joined in too, and they all just sat there. For this might be the last time they _all _could do this and they wanted to remember it.

They finally let go and smiled at each other. Manuel smiled softly as he laid back, his form flickered slightly making the other look at him worriedly. He laughed softly. "You need to stop worrying, it is just Manny showing it is my time to go."

Schnee snuffled, which sounded weird coming from an animal. "We'll miss you."

Moroz, Glace and Jack nodded looking like kicked puppies. Johnston stepped forward and smiled as he and Manuel locked their hands around the other's forearms.

"I will miss you too, dear friend." Johnston says.

"Oh stop being so formal, boy." Manuel teasingly scolds.

"It's just how I am, old man." Johnston chuckles back, but then he smiled sadly. "But we really do mean it."

Manuel flickered again but smiled. "I know, I suggest we hurry Manny is becoming inpatient."

Jack had a few tears falling down his cheeks. "Thank you for the staff, Manuel, I really love it."

Manuel chuckled. "I had hoped you would, take care of the others and let them help you as well, ok?"

Jack nodded. "I will."

Manuel sighed. "Then I believe it is time for me to go, good bye."

Then Manuel just seemed to fall apart, he became a pile of snow that a kind of magical wind blew out the window and into the sky.

They all had small and large tear in their eyes and going down their faces as they huddled together, but that didn't take away the happy smiled on their faces as they watched they friend go somewhere better.

Where ever that somewhere, was.

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	4. The Warning

**I'm really sorry I haven't updayed in a while. D: Thanks everyone who have stayed with me and I hope you like this chapter. :) Enjoy Chpater 4: The Warning!**

* * *

_(300 years later)_

Jack laughed as he flew with the wind, spinning and twirling, ducking and weaving. It felt amazing. He held his staff tightly in his left hand as he rode it towards his icy home.

The IceCastle, was just that. Its walls were made of thin mirror-like ice, the floor was hardened snow and fern patterns were made with the frost that crept up the sides of the mighty palace.

Jack hopped off his staff and laughed as one of the more newly born penguins came over and nuzzled his leg. He had also changed his wardrobe in the 300 years he had been with his family. Mostly because after about 160 year his clothes were barely anything more then strips of cloth hanging from his body from how many storms and such he had made.

He had been thank full when he had gotten Dad, after 6 years he felt happy to call Johnston that, to agree to change his outfit as well. The cloak he had been wearing had become almost as bad as Jack's clothes, and with a few threats from the polar bears cub, he had accepted.

He now wore light gray jean that fit just enough to make sure it didn't bother him when he flew, a light blue polo shirt and a short-sleeved black jacket. His hair had become more wind swept and frost made three small clumps of hair stick out of the back of his head, he also still refused to wear any foot wear.

Dad had changed his to dark blue khaki pants, a long-sleeved dress shirt that was un tucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and to top it off a thin ice blue scarf. Even if no one, at least no mortals, saw him he still liked to look nice.

Personal Jack just thought he wanted to look good in case Mother E. ever decides to drop by for an unexpected visit. He had seen the way they looked at each other, but never really cared for it.

After all, girls were gross.

He walked inside and was instantly pushed to the ground by Schnee. He tried to take a deep breath to get back the bit he had lost when he hit the ground but it was a bit hard with a 17 ton polar bear on you.

"Are you ok? Did anything happen out there? Did you see a big scary man? Did he see you?" Schnee was speaking so quickly that Jack was worried he might pass out from not breathing.

Which would be bad since he was still on him.

"Wait, Schnee! Calm down and talk slowly!' Schnee gave him worried looks as he got off him and brushed the snow off. 'Now, what are you talking about?"

Schnee was about to say something but Glace came up and snarled. Which shocked Jack because he had never seen her do that, let alone to Schnee, before. "Be quiet! You will only scare him! Lets take him to Johnston have let him explain."

"Explain what?!" Jack said in annoyance. "What are you guys not telling me?"

They looked worried and scared, not a good combo for protective and dangerous animals such as them. It began to make Jack uneasy.

Schnee looked seldom. "Come on, Jack. Johnston will tell you."

Jack followed quietly as the siblings seemed to have a silent chat as they walked finally they made it back to the main room, to others it would sort of be like the main chamber or something like that, but to them it was where they had the serious talks.

He had been scolded in there when he had made the blizzard of '68, he hadn't had meant to make it. He had gotten in a fight with a few spring sprites who didn't like him and he had gotten angry. They had made fun of his family, but it was when they said that Manuel had been a horrible winter spirit and they were glad he was gone was when he snapped.

They had run as soon as the snow started to fall, but he didn't stop. Sometimes he could still hear their insults in his head, says cruel things about the 'unwanted' polar bear cubs, the 'snow-brained' Father Frost, and the 'old and hated' Old Man Winter. He had been ground for 2 months before he could go out to spread snow again.

But none of the other spirits saw him the same.

They had seen him as the sweet side of winter, the fun and joyful side that gave kids snow ball fights, and sledding races. Now they believed they saw the 'real' side of Jack Frost, the one that was just as cruel and dangerous as Old Man Winter's weather. The side that wouldn't bat an eye as it froze you to death, what they did was they completely forgot that Jack had only done that because they had been just as cruel when they talked about his family. He had cried every night over those two months, quietly begging the ones he had kill or wounded to forgive him. He would watch out his window till the moon was at its highest point and scream into his pillow how unfair it was that they blamed him for the whole thing and not the spring sprites who had started it.

He would ask it why he had given him, just a little kid, such dangerous powers that could kill others with the smallest amount of his anger. Manny never answered though, it would just glow, stare down at him silently and not say a word.

Then after his anger had washed back to sadness he would finally fall to sleep with empty dreams of others, not just his family, liking him and welcoming him with open arms.

Jack was brought back to the present when he stumbled and almost fell on his face. He looked up to see Dad in front of him with a dark and weary expression.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jack asked right away. "Schnee and Glace where saying something about danger. What are they talking about?"

Schnee and Glace had moved over to Moroz and they sat off to the side silently, watching with tense muscles and worried looks were exchanged between the three.

"Someone we, all of us spirits and sprites, were hope would never come back, has." Dad says gravely.

Jack knitted his eyes brows. "Who?"

Dad's face darkened more. "Pitch Black."

Jack froze, at any other time he might have laughed at the pun, but instead he shivered. He had grown hearing about every spirit and sprite there ever was, the worst being Pitch Black…

The Boogieman.

He had heard about the dark ages, which had ended really only 50 or 70 years before he was born as a human. He was told how cruel and twisted the Boogieman was, he would make even the coldest of winter look like a spring day.

Jack choked down the small lump in his throat. "Why? How?"

Dad turned away slightly, deep sadness taking over. "How we do not know. Why…"

Something about the way his dad had looked back at him in dismay made him tense as fear swept quickly through him.

"Dad…why is he back?" Jack whispers, frost was forming on the ground around his feet as they reacted to his nervousness.

Dad sighed, he kneeled in front of him and ran a hand through Jack's hair. Seeming to try to take in every last detail in about him, as if he wouldn't get to see him again.

"He wants power, for that he would need fear. He would need something more then a mortal child to get he the power he wants. He wants you, Jack."

* * *

**R&R! :D Ta.**

**VGF**


	5. Boogieman Dream

**Hello everybody! :D Thanks so much for liking the new name. :) Someone asked why they need to review the AN, and its just for me to make sure that you read it. ^.^'' I know I have skipped over important ANs sometimes and most of the time they had important news and such on them. So just wanting that cleared up. :P Enjoy Chapter 5: Boogieman Dream!**

* * *

Jack stared at his dad in shock. Hoping any minute he would creak a grin and yell 'Just kidding' or 'I'm just messing with you' but it never came.

"Why?" Was all he seemed to choke out.

Dad sighed and the trio whimpered slightly as they tried to curl around his feet, almost making him fall over.

"I have put you in a terrible place.' He says sadly. 'Now that you are forever a child that means Pitch can take fear from you."

Jack took a deep breath, but the fear still boiled in his stomach. "What are we going to do about it? By what I was told we can't hide here forever."

Moroz was the one to answer. "Jack…We are going to have to send you away from a while. Just till we can get Pitch back into the dark hole he crawled out of."

Jack's eyes widened. "What about you guys?"

Schnee shuffled slightly. "We were brought here from the North Pole, Johnston is going to take us back to a bear colony up there. So we will still be near by, just you might not get to see us."

Jack became worried. "But what about the Castle? The penguins, seals, and all the others that live around here? What are they going to do?"

Dad sighed. "They will stay here, Pitch would not be after them. The Castle will be fine, it has lasted over a thousand years."

Glace nudged his arm. "Hey, it will be fine. We will be near by, and Pitch will be gone before you know it."

"You should get to sleep, we go to take you to some friends tomorrow." Dad says.

Jack nodded quietly, still trying to take everything in. Before he knew it he was in his room and laying on the bed.

He closed his eyes and fell into black, not knowing that he would be meeting the Boogieman soon.

**(Line break - Line break - Line break -)**

North stood in his work shop. He breathed in the different smells and looked at the different colors, he loved his job as Santa.

He also loved that he was the Guardian of Wonder. It filled him with warmth to see the joy in children's eyes.

But lately North had been feeling something in his belly, something was not right. He walked past all his workers to the Guardian Hall, it was the place where he and the other Guardians meet at for meetings and such.

He looked up through the sky light to see Manny glowing down on him.

_Call the others, we have much to talk about tonight. _Manny's voice whispers in his mind.

Quickly he moves over and pulls the leaver that activates the Northern Lights, the Guardian Gathering Signal, and waited quietly for the others.

Bunnymund, one of the Spirits of Spring and Guardian of Hope, came first through a hole in the ground and grumbling about the cold and his feet.

"Oi mate, wha' do ya want, Easter is in a month and I have googies to prepare." Bunny asks as he rubbed his huge feet.

"All will be told when the others get here, old friend." North says gruffly.

Sandy, Guardian of Dreams, came second. He flew in on one of his sand planes, and landed silently next to North as his plane fell apart and disappeared into thin air. He made a question make above his head but North just shrugged.

"We must wait for Toothy then Manny will tell." He says.

Tooth, Guardian of Memories, finally came through the window with half a dozen of her mini-fairies behind her. She was giving them orders of where to go and they would shot off into the night sky. When she got to the others she shushed them softly and turned to North.

"Now that we are all here, Manny has something to tell us." North says.

Manny glowed brighter, when the Guardians looked to the ground a from began to shape from a shadow in the middle of the light. It took the out line of a tall mad with brood shoulders and spiky hair.

The Guardians drew in sharp breaths. "Pitch."

Then it changed to a different shape, it was small like a child. It also had spiky hair, but not as spiky as Pitch's with a staff in its hand.

Bunny grumbled. "Jack Frost."

The others looked at him. "Who?"

Bunny looked right back at them. "Jack Frost. The kid Winter Spirit that was born 300 years ago, he completely messed up Easter of '68 with his bloody storm. What does Manny want with him?"

"It is not Manny that wants Jack, I'm afraid." A sudden voice spoke up behind the huddled group.

They jumped into fight stances, but were surprised to see not Pitch but Father Frost standing behind them looking half amused and half sad.

"Hello, Father Frost! What are you doing here?" North asks.

"I am here because Manny and I have something to ask you about my son." He says.

"What son? I didn't know you had a son!" Tooth says excitedly, she knew Father Frost took very good care of his teeth and couldn't wait to see his son's.

"I believe you were just talking about him." Johnston raises an eye brow.

"Wait a min' mate, you're sayin' Jack Frost is your kid?" Bunny exclaims.

Johnston nodes. "Yes I found Jack 300 years ago freezing to death in a cave. I asked Manny and Mother to save in, in return that made him a Winter Spirit to replace Manuel and he became my son."

"Why did he make the blizzard of '68?" Bunny frowns.

Johnston's face darkened. "A few of your Spring Sprites had cornered him and was making fun of him and our family. Jack got angry and snapped. The blizzard it self may have been Jack's fault, but the reason behind it was all theirs."

Bunny shifted slightly at the harsh look he was getting from the Winter Spirit but didn't say anything.

"What is it you need?" Tooth said with her hands over her heart, it hurt to know that they hadn't been there for Jack but was happy Johnston was.

"As you must know Pitch is back, but he not just after the children this time." Johnston says gravely. "Because Jack is now an immortal child Pitch will be after him to have unlimited power."

"What are you asking?" North questions.

Johnston sighs. "Pitch will know he must go through me to get to Jack. Jack need protection incase anything happens to me, I am asking that you watch over him, care for him. I need you to protect my frozen child."

**(Nanananananananana-Line Break!-Nananananananananan)**

The IceCastle was silent, the three polar bears sleep soundly out side, and Jack Frost snored quietly in his empty sleep.

His room had barely any light, leaving plenty of shadows for the dark figure watching him to hide in. It smiled and ran it's hands through the sleeping boy's white locks, the smile widened even more when a little trail of frost started to crawl up his hand as the boy cuddled more into the touch.

A small handful of black sand collected into it's hands and it slowly sprinkled it over it self and the boy.

A bit of light reflected of it's face, lighting up gray skin and golden eyes on a man's sharp face.

The man then placed the tip of his fingers to Jack's forehead and was pulled into the Winter Prince's dreams.

Pitch Black stood in a white area, snow fell around him as he looked around. Near a cliffy sat Jack curled into a ball as he wept harshly with the wind howling around him.

Pitch glided over to him. "Hello Jack."

Jack jumped and backed away slightly when he saw it was Pitch. "Why are you here?"

"To talk." Pitch says simply.

"No your not.' Jack spat as he trembled. 'You want to use me to hurt others."

Pitch sighed. "No one ever truly believes that fear is not always bad. Fear keeps children and everyone else safe, fear tells them to be weary or cautious. But no one sees it that way."

Jack stopped for a moment as he rolled Pitch's words around in his head. "Well why don't you just tell the others that?"

Pitch laughed softly. "My dear boy, do you think they would believe me? Indeed I did go over board in the Dark Ages, but if you think about it if not for me the Guardians and others wouldn't really exist. You know how that is, don't you Jack?"

Jack thought about the blizzard of '68, how everyone pretty much didn't trust him anymore just because he had let out angry at them mocking what he cared for. "Yea…yea I guess I understand why it would be hard to get them to understand. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try though, I mean you might even work with the Guardians if you told them."

Pitch shook his head. "No, Jack. Sadly the Guardians aren't as bendable as you hope them to be. But…"

Jack's eye brows knotted. "What?"

Pitch smiled widely at them. "You could help me Jack. We can spread a little fear, it just might save someone, and we could prove to them that we are better then they thought we are."

Jack frowned a bit and looked down at his feet. "I don't know, making people afraid still doesn't sound nice."

Pitch grabbed his shoulders making him wiggle slightly in discomfort. "Since when have any of them been fair, Jack? When you were just protecting your family everyone began to hate you for something that got out of your control. How is that fair Jack?!"

Jack winced when he saw the slightly crazed look in Pitch's eyes and pulled away. "Be quiet! You're lying to me! You don't care about me or anyone but your self! Leave me alone!"

Jack thrusted out his hand and shot Pitch away with a blast of snow, pushing him out of his dream.

Pitch landed against the wall of Jack's room with a small thud. He cursed silently and glared lightly as Jack cried slightly in his sleep. Small waves of fear washed of Jack to Pitch who breathed them in like the smell of something delicious. Pitch licked his lip and his dark mood lightened a bit as he chuckled.

"Oh, Jack.' He smiles down him as the tears slowly came to a stop. 'You are going to wish you hadn't turned me down. You will be at my side. For now have sweet dreams, because they will be changed with nightmares very soon."

With that he kissed Jack softly on the top of his head and disappeared into the shadows once again.

* * *

**Thanks again! R&R! 8D Ta.**

**GWDG**


	6. The Guardian

**Hi. :P I had wrote this up yestuday but sadly i forgot to post it. ^.^'' Enjoy chapter 6: The Guardian!**

* * *

Jack awoke a few hours later with the tear-stains frozen and clinging to his cheeks. He couldn't decide if he should tell Dad about it, but he already had enough with trying to protect him he didn't need even more presser.

He got up and got read for the day before he walked down to meet with the trio before Dad took him away.

They tried to cheer him up and it helped, just not that much. He was nervous too; he didn't know how Dad's friends would react to him. Would they hate him? Would they shove him in some room and not let him out till Pitch was put away again? It made him uneasy; he didn't like staying in one place for too long.

Finally it was time to go.

Jack and Johnston flew from the South Pole to the North Pole in little under six hours. Jack had been around North's home before but never really tried to get close or go in, after '68 it made him even more nervous about being near other spirits.

A yeti opened the massive door and lead them through the winding halls. So many things where flying in the air or being made on tables and desks it was hard for Jack to take in.

The rooms were all brightly lit, rainbow colors where thrown everywhere from all the toys and trinkets that were piled up.

After what felt like hours they got around all the workers and elves and finally made it to the Main Hall where there was about five different couches and chairs.

North sat comfortably on a large red chair near the middle of the room.

"Ah! Father Frost, nice to see you again. Iz this Jack?" North asks as he looks Jack over.

Jack shifted away slightly and watched North closely to make sure he wouldn't try anything. "Uh hi."

"Hello, my boy. I'm North." North smiles as he holds his hand out to Jack. He shook it, and North had to hold back a shiver at the touch of Jack's skin, it was almost as if his skin was made of dry ice.

"Jack you will be staying here for a while, I ask that you control all your storms from here but if any get too out of hand, and I mean only super serious ones, then you can go out. Ok?" Dad says sternly.

Jack nodded. "Ok."

Dad smiled and gave him a gentle hug. "Be safe."

Jack smiled and hugged back. "I will."

**(Jump jump jump jump jump Line Break jump jump jump)**

Manny sat in his chair up in the moon with a sad sigh. Jack Frost, his newest and by far the first child to ever be turned when a child, clouded his thoughts. Sure he had granted immortality to a young man commonly know as Peter Pan, but he was still older then Jack by a few years. Jack Frost would have a sad fate indeed, but in the end it might turn to the better.

Or at least he hoped.

Because of Pitch's interfering he was not sure of much right now. Hopefully everything will turn out good for the immortal child.

Sighing again he got up to look out his telescope, to see how all of this would play out.

* * *

**Short I know. :( But R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	7. Fun and Plots

**Hey sorry I didn't update sooner. :P I got to see the new PJO:SoM movie! XD Without the books it would have been great, but knowing the books...well you know how movies work. :P Enjoy chapter 7: Fun and Plots!**

* * *

It took about two days before he met the next Guardian. It happened to be Sandy when he come to sneak some sugar cookies from North's kitchen.

Jack had actually had the same idea and the two had bumped into each other in the hallway. They had both jumped at least five feet in the air before they found out the other wasn't a yeti or North. Deciding to try to be friends Jack and Sandy snuck a plate of cookies and hid out on the roof.

"So you're really the oldest out of all of the Guardians?" Jack asked in awe as he munched on half a cookie.

Sandy nodded, then he made a figure of Jack and then Father Frost then a few blank figures and question mark.

" Is there anyone else with Dad and I?" Jack asks.

Sandy nodes again.

"Well Manuel, Old Man Winter, use to be with us but he pasted on.' Jack starts sadly, but then he brightened. 'Then there is the polar bear trio. Glace is the oldest, she can be mean at times but that's just her being over-protective. Moroz is the second, she is sort of like any teenager, sometimes she is happy to play with us and sometimes she just prefers to lay around. The there's Schnee. He is an awesome little brother, but sometimes he is a bit too hyper. Like one time we ate some of Dad's sugar ice crystals, so we went outside and I was making a small snow storm but for some reason no snow would come out. So I pushed it harder just as Dad came out side…' Jack had to stop for a moment as he laughed. 'All the snow fell on him! It was so funny, the look on Dad's face was the best ever!"

Sandy silently laughed.

Most of Sandy's visits after that went in that manner, they would switch stories and it would end with Sandy blowing dream sand at Jack to make him go to bed.

It took about another week to meet Tooth. She had been near by and thought she might come see Jack. Or more likely, Jack's teeth.

Jack had been flying around the workshop when he found Tooth. He had flown down and gave her a simple smile.

That was the first mistake.

Tooth had gone completely into adoring mode. She had flew right in his face as she looked him over, 'ohhh' and 'awww'-ing the whole time.

The second was when he blushed, making his cheek light up bright blue.

Which of course only made Tooth fan-girl over him even more. What made it worse was a small herd of about a dozen mini-fairies had shown up at that moment needing orders.

One had looked at him and tapped the one next to it which lead to all of them flying around Jack or fainting. Jack got slightly dizzy watching them, but one caught his eye.

It seemed a bit, not by much though, smaller then the others. She had one blue eye and one purple eye. She hung back a bit more and seemed to just watch Jack. When the two met eyes she smiled slightly and if not for her fathers she might have been blushing.

Jack pushed, gently mind you, through the other tooth fairies and stood in front of her. "Hi. I'm Jack, who are you?"

She squeaked something and Tooth translated. "She is Baby Tooth, she is sort-of like my second in command."

Jack's grin starched a bit more, but didn't show his teeth yet. "Nice to meet you."

He held out a finger and Baby Tooth shook it, the other fairies where either glaring in jealousy or cooing in adoration.

When Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder was when he made the third mistake.

He smiled so widely that his 'pearly whites' showed through his lips. Tooth and the mini-fairies gasped, which made Jack look at them worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

Jach was shocked when Tooth zipped foreword and put her hands in his mouth. "Whu? Twoff whut r yvo dowing?!"

Tooth just gasped again as she looked to her fairies. "It is true, his teeth are whiter then snow!"

They, besides Baby Tooth who just stuck to sitting on Jack's shoulder, flew foreword to get a look.

Jack was saved five minutes later when North came in and pulled Tooth and her fairies off him. North reminded Tooth of her job and she shot off with her fairies after a final 'Don't forget to floss!'"

Jack finally met Bunny the next day. Bunny wasn't one to admit he is wrong but he thought it was time to make omens with Frostbite, even more so if they didn't know how long he would have to stay.

Bunny came in through a hole that left a small dandelion behind. Jack was sitting up in the rafters mostly bored out of his mind when he heard Bunny come in. Jack watched Bunny closely as he hopped around, he was one of the ones that made it perfectly blunt they hated Jack after '68 and he didn't know how Bunny would react to him.

"Oi! Frostbite, you around here?" Bunny shouts.

"What do you want?" Jack shouts back, he wasn't about to come down. Yet anyway.

Bunny looked up at him and his ears lowered slightly. "Well…mate I come to say I'm sorry. I guess the others and I never really got your side of the story of what happened in '68."

Jack thought for a moment. "How can I know you're not going to attack me as soon as I come down?"

Bunny lowered him self to his hunches. "I swear on my honor, mate."

Jack knew Bunny was one to take honor _very _seriously, so if swore on his that it was likely he would keep it. But he keep his hand tightly around his staff just in case as he come down.

"I guess we never really formal introduced our selves.' Bunny says as he stuck out his paw. 'I'm E. Aster Bunnymund."

Jack looked at his hand for a moment before breaking into a smile and shaking it. "Nice to met you Cottontail, I'm Jack Frost."

Bunny raised an eye brow. "That's a pretty lame nickname, Frostbite."

Jack smirks, seeing the computation. "So is Frostbite, Long ears."

"Snow Cone."

"Thumper."

" Ice Breath."

"Kangaroo."

"Oi! I am a rabbit mate, not a Kangaroo!" Bunny shouts.

"Sure thing, _Kangaroo_!" Jack laughs as he sprints out of the room.

"Get back here, Frostbite!" Bunny shouts, though there is a small glow of humor in his eye, as he takes off after him.

"No you catch me!" Jack's voice echoes.

"Oh you bet I will, you bloody show pony!" Bunny laughs as they chase each other around the workshop.

**( 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 Lineeeee Breakkkk 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 )**

Pitch sat in his lair. A week and a half has past since he saw Jack, or had done much.

Ah Jack Frost.

The Winter Prince, Frost Boy, Frozen Child, Snow Spirit the list went on and on. He was powerful that was for sure, but there was one mistake Manny did. Jack was still a child, an immortal child.

And Pitch would be an idiot if he didn't take his chance. He had already tried the direct way so he will have to get Jack to come to him, or take him, a different way.

Pitch sat foreword on his throne as a sudden plan came to him. He smiled evilly and laughed. "Oh Jack you will come to me, if you like it or not."

* * *

**Hehe. :) R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	8. Battle and Loss

**Update! :D Hi my dear readers. This chapter has a warning! You might cry, just warning you. :P So... *hands out boxes of tissues* just in case. XD Enjoy Chapter 8: Battle and Loss!**

* * *

It had took Bunny almost two hours before he finally caught Jack. Grabbing him by the scruff of his black hoodie he pulled him off the ground to where they were face to face.

"Got ya, mate." Grinning in victory Bunny set Jack back down.

Jack just pouted slightly then huffed. "Only because I ran down my sugar high, you're still slow Kangaroo."

"What ever helps you fly, Frostbite." Bunny snorts. "So I still have an hour or so to waste, what do you want to do now?"

Jack looked surprised. "You really want to spend the rest of your rest time with me?"

Bunny gave him a confused look. "Sure, why not mate?"

Jack looked down, suddenly finding the ground interesting. "Well by what I've heard your normally really busy and like to spend your rest time sleeping or something. If you are tired or something it's ok, I could find something else to do."

Bunny sighed and sat on his hunches. "Mate, if this is because of '68 I already told ya that we treated ya wrong for that. Now why don't we get out of the gloom and doom and have more fun?"

Jack looked up and grinned, which made Bunny smile back. "Oh want to play elves-bowling?!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Jack's grin turned mischievous. "What we do is find: some elves, a bowling ball, and an empty hallway. I can do the rest."

A few minutes later Jack and Bunny had a small crowd of yetis and elves watching them as they played.

"I'm two points ahead Bunny, you better hurry or I'll win." Jack laughs as his fiddles with his staff.

Bunny rolled his eyes as he got his ball ready. "You're going to eat your words, mate, just you wait."

Jack was about to retort but a sudden blaring sound made him and the rest in the hall jump.

"What's happening?!" Jack cries as he looked around, the yetis seemed to know as they all ran out with the elves following them.

"I'm not sure yet, mate, come on!" Bunny was frowning as he brought out his boomerangs and took off down the hallway after the yetis.

Jack ran after him, his staff held tightly in his hands. Soon they made it back to the Guardian Hall to see North, Tooth and Sandy already there looking worried. As soon as Bunny and Jack came into view they sighed in relief.

"Mates! What's going on, what's with the horn its making my ears ring!" Bunny exclaims.

North looked at Jack briefly then turned back to the others. "Pitch is here, I do not know where but he is here. We must hide Jack until we either catch him or make him retreat."

Tooth and Sandy gasped, though Sandy's was silent, and looked over at Jack worriedly. "But where will we hide him? Pitch can get almost anywhere!"

"We have to try." Bunny says firmly. "I'll take him to the top of the workshop, Pitch might not look there."

Before Jack could even try to comply or protest Bunny pulled him onto his back and started down the hallways.

"What about the others, Bunny?!" Jack asks worriedly as he looked over his shoulder. When he looked he could have swore he saw a shadow down the hall move but he shook it off.

"They will be fine, it's you we need to worry about Frostbite." Bunny says not even looking at him as they took a small sharp turn to a different hall that looked completely like the others.

Jack would have been lost easily in this place, he was glad Bunny seemed to know where he was going. Soon they were going up stairs and Jack had to hold Bunny's strap in a death grip to keep from falling off.

After four flights of stairs Bunny was huffing slightly, not that much but enough to be heard. Jack hopped off his back and before Bunny could say anything Jack held up his hand.

"You need a rest.' He says like a scolding parent. 'We can start again after you have."

Bunny nodded begrudgingly and they stood there for a minute or two. Jack looked down the stairs worriedly when he heard fighting.

"They will be fine, but we still need to get you somewhere safe." Bunny says.

"Why?' Jack frowns. 'I can help!"

"No, mate.' Bunny shakes his head. 'The whole reason they are fighting is to keep you out of Pitch's grubby hands. If you're caught while fighting everything would have been pointless."

Jack sighed. He wanted to help, but he knew it was true. Plus he promised Dad he would be careful. "Fine."

Jack moved back on to Bunny's back and they raced up the rest of the stairs. When they got to a attic door Bunny told him to stay in side till one of them came to get him.

Bunny hopped over the rail and disappeared from his sight. Sighing again the 10 year old looked up and pulled down the cord.

Climbing up the stairs he walked into the attic room. It was only slightly dusty, the furniture was the same as the rest of the rooms the only difference between this room and the other was it had no windows. Jack sat on a chair and tried to zone out the sounds of battle below him.

Jack was suddenly awaken from his dozing when something hit against the ground right under the attic door. He quickly stood up, and holding his staff at the ready, moved over to the door.

"Bunny?' He asks. "Tooth? Is that you? Sandy? North?!"

Nothing replied, he could still hear the fighting. Maybe it was just that?

Without warning something throw the door open and charged into the room. Jack yelped as he tripped over his own feet trying to get back. Jack looked up to see the face of a black horse with bright golden eyes inches from his own.

"Uhhh." He says, trying to reach for his staff a foot away. "Good horse-y?"

It watched him silently, it flicked its head back and forth a few times. Just as Jack closed his hand around his staff the horse tried to jump on him.

He gasped and rolled away, but not without getting a cut on the cheek where its hoof had almost caved his face in. He stumbled to his feet and shot a blast of ice at it. I moved to the side and seemed to try to bite him but he danced away.

"Bad horse!' Jack cries out as it took a small chunk of his shirt. 'I am not horse food!"

It snorted and Jack chose it was a good time to get out of there. He bolted away and jumped down the hole, not bothering to even try to use the stairs, just as the horse pushed its head through. He blasted it with ice again and without time to dodge it was turned into a horse-icicle.

Sighing in relief Jack looked around. _Great. What now? _

Sigh turning into a groan Jack looked around for somewhere to hide. Jack looked down the stairs quickly to see a elf about to be stepped on by another black horse.

"Hey!' He shouts making the horse turn. 'Leave the elf alone."

Jack thrusted out his staff and froze the horse. The elf quickly ran over to him and hided behind his leg, he bent down and picked it up. It was looking around fearfully and tried to hide in Jack's hood.

Setting it in his hood so it could hide Jack looked for any others that might need help. Completely forgetting that he was so post to be hiding him self he glided down the stairs to where a dark gray yeti was fighting off two more horses. He blasted one just as the yeti smashed the other. It nodded with a grunt, but began pushing him towards a door.

"No.' Jack says as he dug his heels into the floor. 'I am helping!"

The yeti tried a few more times to try to push Jack in but he held tightly to the door frame. Finally it throw up its hand and stormed away to a different area more then likely to fight some more of the demon horses.

Jack, with the elf still in his hood, went a different way. Jack started freezing every horse he saw, he got a few more scratches but nothing as bad as the cut on his cheek.

After what felt like hours he finally made it to the Guardian Hall and it looked like a disaster area. Every was destroyed or turned over and brightly colored.

Tooth was flying around killing horses with her fists and sharp wings, Bunny was throwing his boomerangs and exploding eggs. Sandy was using whips and every time he got a horse it would turn golden and attack another horse. North was slashing away at any horse that was brave, or stupid, enough to come near him.

Jack blasted a few that had been behind Bunny. "Watch your back, Kangaroo!"

"Jack!' Tooth cried as she stopped suddenly in front of him. "What are you doing here?!"

"One of the demon horses ran me out of my room, so I thought I might come help." Jack says as he blasts a few more horses.

A chilly air went through the room. Jack smiled brightly while the others shivered.

"Why are you happy, mate?" Bunny asks as one of his boomerangs comes back.

"I would know that chill any where." Jack says excitedly.

Frost began to grow from the ceiling to the floor and onto the horses, some tried to run away but they were frozen before they could even put down their first hoof.

"Dad!" Jack shouts happily as Johnston came in through a window.

"Hello Jack." Dad says as he hugs Jack tightly.

Letting go the two helped even the odds as the took out the remaining horses.

Soon there was only a handful left and Jack and Bunny easily turned them to shattered ice chunks.

"Some iz not right.' North blurted out, making the others look at him questioningly. 'This was far to simple. Pitch did not even go near Jack, and I know he had been here."

Dad frowned. "I flew around the workshop before coming in, I didn't see him."

"He more then likely ran off like the coward he is, mates." Bunny scoffs.

Sandy just shrugged.

"I-' Dad began to say but he was cut off by a sudden _whoosh!_ sound.

Dad stood completely stiff, making Jack frown. "Dad? Dad, you ok?"

Dad turned slightly and the Guardians, and Jack, gasped. In his back was a black arrow, darkness seemed to be spreading from it.

"Dad!" Jack cried as Johnston fell to his knees.

Bunny hopped forward to hold him up as he pulled a small aid kit from is strap pocket. "Whoa, mate, easy."

After a few minutes Bunny was looking frustrated. "  
I can't find the bloody wound!"

Jack moved forward and shook his dad's arm. "Dad? Dad open your eyes."

Johnston opened them slightly and looked at Jack sadly. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack shook his head, tears starting to come to his eyes. "No. No don't be sorry. You'll be ok, Bunny will help you."

Johnston shook his head slightly. "No. He can't. Pitch's arrows are untreatable."

"No!' Jack cries. "No that's not true! Bunny will fix you, then we'll beat Pitch. Then we can go home, you're not leaving me! You're not leave Schnee, Moroz or Glace! You're not leaving us!"

"I'm sorry, Jack.' Johnston says as if he hadn't heard him. 'Tell them I'm sorry. Tell Glace to be strong and to watch over you, Moroz and Schnee."

Jack hiccupped as tears ran down his cheeks, stinging his cut. He turned to Bunny. "Please fix him, Bunny, please!"

Bunny lowered to his hunches as his ears folded back. "I'm sorry, mate, but he's right. There is nothing I can do. There is no wound to treat."

"North,' Johnston says as North kneels in front of him. 'promise you and the other Guardians will watch over Jack. Promise me."

North looked like he wanted to cry but was holding together for the others. "I promise Johnston, we all promise."

Johnston smiled weakly. "Thanks you."

Just as Jack lunged forward to hug him, Johnston turned into a small flurry of snow that was blown away by a sudden wind.

"NO!" Jack screamed as he tried to grab some of the snow, but it only slipped through his fingers. "Co-come back! Dad! D-dad come ba-back!"

Jack curled into a ball on the ground as he cried. The Guardians stood silently and somberly behind him. Tooth and Sandy had small tears running down their faces, Bunny still sat on his hunches with his ears folded back as he looked at Jack sadly. North's normally bright eyes were dulled as he watched the weeping child.

Bunny moved forward and rubbed his nose around in Jack's hair. "Hey, mate, come on. It's ok, we're here and we're going to get back at Pitch for this. Trust me."

Jack jumped up, making Bunny stumble back slightly and held his staff to his chest. His breath was hitched, his eyes red as tear fell from them. "No! You should have saved him! You let him die!"

Bunny frowned. "Look mate I know you're upset right now, but I couldn't help him because there was nothing I _could _do."

"No.' Jack hisses. "You didn't care! You let him die! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate all of you, leave me alone!"

With that Jack quickly shot out of the window and flew away as fast as he could. Not one did he listen to the Guardians' pleading shouts to come back, or see the shadow hiding outside the window its golden eyes glowing with twisted humor.

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	9. Nightmare Greetings

**I'm listening to How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty. It's cool. :P Anyway Enjoy Chapter 9:Nightmare Greetings!**

* * *

Jack had traveled around a lot in his 300 years of life. He had been pretty much everywhere a winter spirit could go but there was only one place he went to the most.

It was a small cave, not very deep but it always seemed to call him back when he was sad or in a dark mood. He always gets this light distant feeling of comfort. He knew this was where Dad had turned him immortal all those years ago.

He whimpered slightly at the thought of his dad. He curled into a ball at the back of the cave and let the tears out. Snow and frost grew around him with his emotions running so high, but he didn't bother to care.

He wanted this to all be just a nightmare. He wanted so desperately to wake up in the IceCastle with Dad holding him in his arms, Glace, Moroz and Schnee sitting around him says comforting things. He didn't want to be away from them, after so long of them feeling like his own brother and sisters. He didn't want his Dad gone, he didn't want any of this to be real.

He felt someone near the entrance and a shadow fall over him. He jerked up to see Pitch looking at him with pity.

Pitch took a step closer, he tried to move back but he was already against the wall so he just curled into him self tighter. "Now you understand why I tried to get you to come with me, Jack, don't you? The Guardians are un-trust worthy people."

Now any normal 10 year old would agree with Pitch, join him, and take them down. But Jack Frost wasn't a normal 10 year old.

He is 310, he has been around a long time to know when something is wrong and when something is right. Sure he made mistakes sometimes, like when he takes a prank too far, but that didn't mean he was completely naïve.

Now that his head was slightly more clear now he understood it wasn't the Guardians' fault for his Dad's death. Bunny had tried to help, even if he couldn't do anything. He had just been so in shock and denial that he wanted to blame someone for it.

Jack stood shakily and wiped his tears away. "You're wrong. They are, you aren't. I already told you 'No' Pitch, and I'm staying with that answer."

Pitch's pitying look turned to dark humor, he shook his head and made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue. "I'm sorry, Jack, but that is not an option."

Jack was about to blast Pitch and try to get back to the Guardians, when a hole opened up under him. "Wha-ahhhhhh!"

He cries out as he falls through, accidentally dropping his staff as it closes behind him.

Pitch smiled cruelly as he picked up the staff and twirled it around in his hand. With a quick flick of his hand it snapped in two.

He laughed darkly as he made a horse out of nightmare sand and hopped onto it. "Lets go give North and the other Guardians an early Easter gift, shale we?"

The horse stomped a hoof on the ground and took off into the air.

**(Pitch is a jerk isn't he? 0.0 Line Break 0.0 Is Jack ok?)**

North and the others had fixed up the Guardian Hall just enough to sit and think while the yetis and elves fix up the rest of the work shop.

"We can't just sit here, mates!' Bunny was exclaiming as he hopped around. 'Jack is out there, and who knows what Pitch will do to him if he gets to him before we do!"

Sandy looked down right depressed, he made a shape of Jack, a map and a question mark.

Tooth nodded sadly. "Sandy is right, Bunny. We don't know where Jack is! Oh the poor boy, he just lost his father!"

North sat quietly for a moment, he was about to say maybe they could take the slide to find Jack, when a dark laugh made them all pause.

Suddenly Tooth shot up, a look of complete rage on her normally sweet face. "Pitch Black you get out here this instant!"

Pitch stepped out of a shadow a few feet away from them, amusement lit up his golden eyes and his hands held behind his back. "Hello to you to Toothiana."

Tooth fisted her tiny hands. "Pitch you have 3 seconds to tell us where Jack is or else I will knock all your teeth out!"

The other Guardians where surprised at Tooth's hostility but still agreed with her.

Pitch gave them a fake look of innocence. "What makes you believe I know where Jack is?"

Bunny gave his a flat look as he took out his boomerangs. "Because you're a bloody psycho, who has been after Frostbite this whole time."

Pitch put a hand over his chest. "You wound me, Bunnymund."

Bunny scoffed. "Good, now tell us where Jack is."

Pitch sighed. "Sadly I can not tell you that, but I do have a gift for you from Jack."

Sandy looked highly confused and showed it by making a few question marks above his head.

Pitch chuckled, he took his hands from behind his back and throw the two pieces of Jack's staff to the Guardians. "Enjoy, Guardians!"

Before they could get over the shock of seeing the staff he disappeared into the shadows once again.

Bunny ground his teeth together as he softly picked up the pieces. "We _have _to find him, mates. We just have to."

Sandy and North nodded angrily and tooth nodded weakly as she lightly touched the staff, as if it would fall apart any moment.

Bunny and the others finally noticed how frail looking the staff looked without Jack's winter powers coursing through it. It looked so pitiful that if they didn't know it belonged to a powerful immortal child they would have though it was just a stick that had fallen off a tree.

_(With Jack while Pitch talked with the Guardians)_

Tumbling through the air wasn't a new feeling to Jack. After all it had token a lot of practice before he was able to be as good as he was riding the wind. What made it scary was it was pitch black, no pun intended, but he couldn't even see an inch past his nose.

But that wasn't even as bad as the sudden and painful shock that went through his heart to the rest of his body. You know how when your leg is asleep and it feels numb, and then once you start to try to wake it up you feel like there is a ton of pins and needles in it? Well put those together and you get 5% of how it felt to Jack.

Not having felt this much pain before and it happening so suddenly made him scream.

He didn't know how long he had screamed but soon his scream had turned to weak coughing sounds. His mouth felt dry and his through felt raw and hot, it made him want to shove an ice cube down his throat. Sadly he couldn't because his powers didn't work as well without his staff. He could make snow balls no problem but there was no snow around as he fell.

He gasped for air as it was knocked out of his lunges when he slammed into hard ground.

He groaned as he tried to curl up. He shouldn't have run away from the Guardians. Now Pitch had him and who knows what he would do to him!

He whimpered slightly in fear as he looked around. He was in a cage, it was slightly big, just enough for him to stretch. Most of his surroundings where hidden in shadows, but with what light that peaked into the place showed him the place seemed to go one forever.

He hadn't even realized he had been looking around in awe till Pitch spoke up. "You like your new home, Jack?"

Jack glared at him. "No, you really do have terrible taste in home furniture."

Pitch laughed. "Ah there is that old 'Jack Frost wit' I have over heard so much about."

Jack snorted. "At least we can add eavesdropper to 'The List of Things that makes Pitch creepy.'"

Pitch sneered. "I will take that as a complement."

Before Jack could retort Pitch moved foreword and held his chin.

Pitch patted his head in fake sadness before a wicked grin took over. "It's a shame you aren't willing to work with me on your own. I will have to get power from you a different way."

Jack tried to jerk away but Pitch just dug his nails into his cheeks more. "How will you do that?"

Pitch waved at hand as if it was obvious. "By putting you in an unawake-able nightmare of course. I would say sweet dreams, but you won't be having any."

The last thing Jack heard was Pitch's evil laughter before falling into a nightmare-ish coma.

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	10. No Time to Spare

**Hey everyone. :) I finally get to update! :P Anyway I would like to give a small shout out to Dragon Spirit (Guest). Dragon thanks for understanding and you and me both, I only shop if I HAVE to. XD Anyway Enjoy Chapter 10: No Time to Spare!**

* * *

_(Time skip 1 month) _

"1 MONTH! WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR JACK FOR A **MONTH** AND WE STILL HAVE NOTHING!?" Tooth's screeches could be heard from everywhere in the workshop.

Easter had pasted and Pitch had seemed to disappear as suddenly Jack had. They had all tried to find Jack, North with the globe in 'spirit-finder' mode, Bunny with his scent, Tooth with her fairies, and finally Sandy with his dream sand.

But ever try ended the same, with them still Jack-less.

More often then not Tooth was hanging around the workshop fluttering around giving orders to her fairies and trying to think of places where Jack could be hiding. Sandy was sometimes late to their weekly meets because he didn't get enough rest from staying up longer then normal looking for Jack. Bunny seemed to hide in his warren a lot more and when the others caught him painting an egg they were unusually dark and sad colors. North had even tried to use the snow globes to try to see if they could find him. All that would come up in the portals was darkness.

Right now they were altogether in the middle of a meeting with Tooth flying around like, well a hummingbird.

Bunny was about to say something to try to calm her but a bright moon beam in the corner of his eye made the word catch in his throat.

North looked at Bunny worriedly but turned and saw the moon beam to and started shouting in Russian, grabbing the blabbing Tooth's arm and making her look at it too.

Sandy had been awaken by North's booming shouts as they had sort-of gotten use to Tooth's random angry out bursts. Quickly the four moved over to the moon beam and looked up to Manny.

"Manny! Tell us where Jack is!" Tooth goes right to the point, she held her hands firmly over her heart. She hoped Jack was ok, even if all his teeth had cavities she would take that over where ever Jack must be right now.

Even though the moon beam was bright it still seemed dulled, showing Manny was sad about something and that worried them.

Greatly.

The moon beam moved over to the globe and shined over a small area in Pennsylvania. Moving over to a small computer North looked over where Manny was pointing them and found he was showing them to a forest just out side of a small town called Burgess, famous for some stupid stuff like cafes and others. What got North's attention was the very last thing on the list. It was known as Jackson's Cave, just a little ways from a small lake and just out side of town.

It may surprise you but North knew very much about the internet, he even used it for pattern designs for toys every once and a while. So with his fingers flying over the board he looked up 'Jackson's Cave' and looked at the page the town had on their web page.

_Jackson's Cave:_

_There is a legend that 300 years ago a young boy, Jackson Overlander, and his sister, Lillian Overlander had got caught in the middle of the cave when a blizzard hit. When Lillian cried it made the caves entrance get overed in snow. Before it could trap both children, Jackson being 10 and Lillian 4, Jackson pushed her out and told her to get help. The young girl traveled the rest of the way to the village before the men came to look for Jackson. When they did they found the cave empty except for the boy's coat and a lantern, both covered in frost. _

_It is said that Jackson can sometimes still be seen around the cave, still waiting for his sister to come back for him._

The other Guardians where quiet after North finished reading, all thoughtful. They remembered Father Frost telling them how Jack had became his son.

_"Yes I found Jack 300 years ago freezing to death in a cave. I asked Manny and Mother to save him, in return that made him a Winter Spirit to replace Manuel and he became my son." _

So Johnston hadn't been exasperating like they had been hoping. They had been hoping that it wasn't true. After all they were _The Guardians of Childhood_ they should have tried to help them.

North remembered Jack (Overlander)'s name fading from his naughty list, and a few weeks later Jack (Frost)'s appeared.

Tooth remembered a tooth box that was two teeth short, Jack (Overlander) lost almost two to three teeth every month, not because his teeth where bad but because he was always getting into trouble and losing one in some way. Tooth remembered when her tooth fairy come up to her with Jack (Overlander)'s first tooth, he had lost it by fall off a table in his home when he was two and a-half. It was one of the purest white teeth she had ever seen. It only had one drop of blood and little to no gum on it. She hadn't wanted to put it away, it was so beautiful, but she reined her self had put it in its box.

The face of a young boy with brown hair and eyes appearing on the edge of it, he looked to be around 10 in the picture. It had surprised her because normally it might show their teen appearance because that was when you lost your last tooth, or even adult because some don't lose their wisdom teeth till then. Even so she had shrugged it off then, but now understood what it meant now.

It had been showing the last age Jack (Overlander) would lose a tooth.

Bunny remembered the boy who use to collect all the eggs he laid out, more then once he had stayed back just a few minutes to see the boy. At first Bunny had thought he was being mean to all the other kids and taking them all for him self, but what had surprised him was he was re-hiding them in more easier to find places. Some would be in very low branches or brightly lit pink and blue ones could be seen without problem under thin small bushes. It surprised him even more when littler children would come and get them, squealing in delight while the boy hid high in the trees or in thick bushes smiling.

Sandy remembered a boy who dreamed of dolphins and snowflakes, always the same and it never changed. It surprised him that the dreams never took on another form, after all every other child he visited normally changed their dream every day, making his job a bit harder but he loved it, so to have one that didn't make sense. One time he actually stopped to check on the child when the dream he always send didn't go. When he got there and was surprised to see the boy holding a smaller girl, she was crying. She must have had a nightmare before he had gotten here, it would only make sense since it was around midnight. Sandy sent the girl a small wave of dream sand, making her slowly fall asleep.

He didn't know what the two were saying through the window but they must have made a promise because the boy took her pinky in his and held it tightly for a moment before he let go. After a few minutes Sandy could tell she was asleep but the boy still sat tall in bed, holding her on his lap. Sandy tried to send some dream sand to him, the boy was up for at least two hours by now, but he refused to sleep. The boy moved the girl to the other bed in the room and finally laid down. Sandy was shocked when the boy sent him a tired grateful smile and instantly fell asleep. That had been the most eventful night for Sandy in a long time, and from a few days the dreams stopped. He had started to get worried but pushed it away when they returned again, even if it was odd they went some where else.

North finally broke them all from there far past thoughts. "I zay we check out the forest and see if we can find Jazk!"

The others quickly agreed and took off to the sled.

**(GWDG-GWDG-GWDG-Line Break-GWDG-GWDG)**

Jack didn't know what was reality and what was his nightmares anymore. Every time he 'woke up' all he saw was darkness from his cage.

Jack didn't remember much either. He remembered his name, but that was about it. Everything else just seemed like blurry images from a dream. Bright colored feathers, gray fur with dark blue/black tattoos, a red coat, gold spiky hair was all he could make out. Sometimes even a voice, but even then he could never place it to a name.

He would only be awake long enough to be verbally assaulted by his master, that was what the man with gold eyes and gray skin wanted Jack to call him, before being pulled back into a nightmare. This happened so long that he couldn't even tell day from night anymore. The place was always so dark that he couldn't tell what time it was since the sun didn't show there.

The Sun.

It sounded foreign to Jack, like many other things did that master laughed at him about. 'Don't worry Jack, the moon and his lap dogs won't get you here.' 'Oh Jack you're so pale, you should get in the sun more. Not that I would let you leave, though.' And many others like that where constantly thrown at him every waking moment. It didn't take long for even the sight of master to make him whimper, which always seemed to please him as he would breath in a deep breath. As if he was taking in the smell of something that, well, smelled good to him.

He didn't know who those: feathers, fur, coat, and hair that was, but he hoped they would come for him.

He knew he was 'awake' now, so he sat back to calm his heart as he waited for the pain it would feel when master came back.

* * *

**R&R PLZ! :D Ta.**

**GWDG**


	11. Confused Child

**Hey school and everything as keep me really busy. I know this is short but I promise the battle is in the next chapter. :) Enjoy Chapter 11: Confused Child!**

* * *

"Hello Jack." Master says happily as he comes into view from the shadows.

Jack whimpered softly and tried to move away as much as he could.

Master clicked his tongue, much like a disappointed parent would, and smiled evilly at him. "Now Jack, that is no way to say hello."

Jack knew Master would just hurt him if he didn't take the hint so reluctantly he moved closer to the Nightmare King and keep his eyes on the floor.

"H-Hello Mas-Master." He says quietly.

Master's grin widens as he pats Jack's head, making him wince at the contact. "Good boy. Much better."

Jack stayed quiet as he moved away as quickly as he could.

Master laughed as he took in a deep breath. "Oh your fear is so…intoxicating. Sweet with a biting chill, very different from any other fear I have ever collected."

Jack just listened fearfully; it was a stupid hope, but maybe if he pleased him with his fear maybe he wouldn't make the nightmares as bad.

Suddenly Master cocked his head, as if listening to something far away. His evil grin turned into a hateful sneer, he looked at Jack closely making him shrink back.

"How did you contact them, how?!" Master grabs his shirt and pulls him up to the bars, a dark look on his face.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Master." Jack says quickly.

Master watched him for a moment before throwing him across the cage, his back hit the other side of it and he winced.

"Blast Manny. Well no matter I will not let them take you back, you are mine now." Master sneers at last part at him before stalking back into the shadows.

Suddenly a jolt went through him when he realized something. He wasn't in a nightmare, Master had forgot to put him back to sleep.

What was he going to do now?

Like a skittish animal he moved toward the cage's door slowly. His eyes twitching this way and that as he watched for Master or one of his pets. Nothing the area around him was empty; no soft, hardly heard clops of hooves or clicks of Master's shoes.

As slowly as immortally possible he reached his thin hand through the bars and closed it around the latch.

Could he finally be free?

* * *

**R&R PLZ! :D Ta.**

**GWDG**


	12. Bataille pour le Gel

**Helllllooooo everyone! :D I'm back! Wow can't believe it is almost September, can you guys? 0.0 I decided to mix it a bit. The name of this chapter is French for Battle for Frost. So Enjoy Chpater 12: Bataille pour le Gel!**

* * *

Jack sat there. His hand held so tightly to the latch it was paler then normal, but to him his hands felt weak. His stomach felt empty and full at the same time. His brain was screaming at him to unlock it, to get free of Master and his horrible nightmares but what after that?

What would he do after he got out? Surely Master would find out and chase him down. He would drag him back and punish him, he would be back to square one.

Those flashes came back to him, they nagged at the back of his mind refusing to let him think. Were they out there? Would they find him if he got out? Would they save him before he was caught?

Jack's eyebrows knotted together, and something clicked in him. He some how knew he wasn't always like this, scared and weak. Master had made him like this. Rightful anger and defiance filled him. He would rather face another nightmare then to stay here.

Mind resolved he put his new found strength into his hands and undid the lock. He pushed open the door slowly, he winced slightly when it creaked but he quickly slipped out.

He landed lightly on the bridge and looked around cautiously. Closing the gate door so not to let it raise suspension, he moved away.

Now just which was should he go? Shrugging he walked quickly down a corridor to the left, staying to the shadows as he went.

It had token then a few hours of searching the forest but they found it. The four Guardians stood outside the entrance to Pitch's lair.

"He is in there, mate, I smell him!" Bunny exclaims getting the slight smell of pine and snow that followed Jack everywhere from the opening.

"Calm Bunny.' North says sternly, but you could hear the hope and desperation to get to Jack. 'We must plan first."

After a few minutes of talking they pulled out three snow globes and soon they had an army behind them. A heard of egg warriors, mini fairies and yetis stood tall and ready to fight with various weapons.

"Wings up ladies!' Tooth calls to the fairies. 'You will be going in first, cause as much chaos as you can."

They all chirped in understanding, the bad man had token their mother's 'Sweet Tooth' and they would get him back.

"Warriors!' Bunny shouts to the stone eggs. 'You will go after the fairies. Trample every nightmare you can, and keep them from following us."

The warrior eggs' faces turned to the frowning form, showing their agreement.

"Yetis!' North bellows. "This is not only for Jazk but for all the children! Fight with that in mind and we will win!"

The yetis and fairies cheered as the egg warriors rocked back and forth.

Shooting forward the fairies went down the hole, there was the alarmed sounds coming from what sounded like horses. Bunny nodded and his stone eggs dropped down the hole too.

After a few minutes the yetis jumped down as well followed closely by the Guardians.

There was totally chaos just as the Guardians had asked. Fairies where little blue and green blurs shooting around the room destroying the horses that weren't either trampled by the eggs or slashed apart by the yetis.

The main room was full of shouts some battle, some pain and some in fear.

The more braver nightmares were facing the army head on while the less brave one tried to run. Neither worked in their favor as they were killed quickly.

The Guardians moved around the smaller battles and killed any nightmares in their way as they made their way away from the main room towards one of the corridors to try to find Jack.

Bunny protectively moved his paw over the two pieces of Jack's staff to make sure it was still there. After making sure it was he nodded to the others and they keep going down the half dark walkway.

Jack had actually started to believe he might get out, but of course that thought hid under a rock when he saw Master-No Pitch, he isn't his master, leaning against a wall a few feet away.

Pitch's golden eyes pierced into his blue ones. They were carefully blank, which only made Jack even more rigid. Every muscle in his body tightened, ready to jump away or run.

"You truly do amaze me, Jack.' Pitch muses. 'You have no memory, yet you still think there is someone out there that cares for you."

"There is.' Jack says back firmly. He had to believe that, it was the only reason he was afraid any more. "I don't need my memories to know that you aren't my master. I'm not going to be afraid of you any more."

"Are you sure about that Jack?' Pitch asked with mock curiosity. 'You know everyone fears, you may think you don't fear me but I feel it rolling off you in waves."

Jack balled his fists. "That's not true. I also know you're powerless to anyone who doesn't fear you."

Pitch looked at Jack closely. "And how do you believe you're going to get out? I won't let you get out willingly. I have my nightmares guarding every exit. Without your powers how do you plan to get past them?"

Jack heard something that sounded like fighting echo down a hall. Pitch looked the same way and snarled.

"Curses they got past!' He says through grinded teeth, then he looked back at Jack. 'I can't let them find you so…"

Just as Pitch launched him self forward to grab Jack a boomerang hit him in the face, making him fly right past the shocked boy.

Jack jumped away when Pitch tried to grab his ankle and looked up to see a huge rabbit, kangaroo?, standing at the opening of the hall he had heard the noise from.

"Jack!' The rabbit cried looking relieved. 'Come on mate we came to get you out of here!"

Jack maybe should have felt wary of the rabbit but something about him was familiar so he decided to push that aside. As he was about to race to the rabbit Pitch moved past him and tackled him.

When they hit something fell from the holder like thing on the rabbit's back, it looked like two pieces of a broken stick.

Jack was suddenly compelled to pick the pieces up. He looked over at the fight that had broke out between the rabbit and Pitch. He rushed over to the sticks and knelt.

Something about the sticks filled him with warmth when he touched them. A memory flashed past the back of his eye lids. A only man laying on a bed. There was a person next to him and three white bears on the other side of him, but he couldn't make out any of their faces.

Before he knew it the memory was gone. He frowned, he wanted to remember more! He looked at the sticks, maybe if he put them together he would get more? He tried to put them together but his hands were slick with a bit of sweat and they broke apart.

Growling slightly he stood up and pushed them close together, but harder this time.

A faint glow came from there they were broken, he narrowed his eyes as the light got brighter.

He didn't even notice that the rabbit and Pitch had stopped fighting and where looking at him in awe, or that three other people had come into the room too.

He focused solely on the power that began to rush through his veins. He closed his eyes just as the power got so bright it blasted outward.

He remember everything…and Pitch would pay.

* * *

**R&R PLZ! :D Ta.**

**GWDG**


	13. Cold and Dark

**I haven't posted in a while! D: I'm sorry I have just been SUPER busy. :( This is short I know but I just couldn't seem to get it to let me write it out. (Stupid indicisive plot bunnies!) Anyway Enjoy Chapter 13: Cold and Dark!**

* * *

Even as the light dimmed a winter wind still flew through the room. The Guardians, and Pitch, looked over their raised arms to Jack.

He stood perfectly still, his back to them with his head lying on his chest. His now fixed staff was held tightly in his left hand as his right hung limply at his side. The wind pulled at his hoodie making it sway slightly.

Tooth was the first to break her shock. She fluttered forward slowly, looking Jack over worriedly as she looked for wounds. "Jack? Jack are you ok?"

Jack turned around and she almost cried with joy to see a smile, even if it was small, on his face. "I'm fine now."

Then it turned into a smirk as he glared harshly at Pitch, who was watching at him warily.

"Why _Master_,' Jack says in a mocking innocent voice. 'You don't look well."

"Now Jack…" Pitch says with a bit of nervousness showing through.

"You tried to take my memories!' Jack says angrily. 'You did use me to get power! Now I'm going to give you what you deserve for KILLING MY DAD!"

The last part was screamed as it was echoed by the now anger winds. Jack thrusted down his staff and frost spread from it, covering the floor and starting to go up the walls.

Pitch and the Guardians jumped back in surprise, shocked at the power Jack had. Pitch had to keep moving around because ice keeps trying to grow up his feet. The others just stood there; the frost and ice didn't try to trap them as all its focus was on Pitch.

Pitch tried to hit Jack with some nightmare sand but he just blasted it away.

Pitch tried to grab him but Jack twisted away and shot ice arrows at Pitch. He blocked it with a small wave of nightmare sand. Growling Pitch made two dozen nightmares, but the Guardians joined in and started attacking them.

While they fought the nightmares, Pitch and Jack fought scythe to staff.

Pitch swung widely and almost took of Jack's head but he ducked just in time to have it only take a small tip of his hair.

Jack rolled away when Pitch stabbed downward, jumping back to his feet he shot a blast of ice. Pitch swept it away with sand and shot more at Jack.

Jack ran towards Pitch then jumped over him. He threw more ice but it was blocked again. Growling in frustration he shot into the air then sent a arch of frost at him.

Pitch sent one back that sent up a snow cloud, making the Guardians shout in surprised.

Jack looked around but couldn't see where Pitch was.

He heard a small crunch of ice breaking behind him and snapped around to look at Pitch.

Pitch was just watching him with narrowed eyes. Jack leveled his staff to Pitch's chest.

The Guardians had finally finished off the last nightmare and were watching Pitch carefully to make sure he didn't hurt Jack.

Everything was quiet for a moment. The snow settled on the ground, the frost stopped climbing up the walls and from the corner of Jack's eye he could see something that hadn't been there before.

Standing almost evilly in the middle of the room was a dark gray, metal looking, ice scalper. It was big, the highest point inches from touching the ceiling, shape points jetting out of it.

"Amazing what cold and dark can make, isn't it?" Pitch asks him, completely ignoring the Guardians.

"Not really,' Jack says with his slick tongue. 'Looks like an over sized pin cushion to me."

Jack smirked ever so slightly where he saw Bunny and North's lips twitch and Sandy giving him a thumb up as he chuckled silently.

Pitch sighed sadly. "I know your fears Jack. I will tell you now, they don't love you-'

Bunny jumped slightly forward, glaring at Pitch. "Shut up you rat bag! We care for him! Jack don't listen to him!"

'They are just trying to save their own skin from being in trouble with Mother Nature and Manny.' Pitch continues as if Bunny had never said anything. 'As soon as they can they'll shove you away and never think anything of it. You'll be alone Jack, what will you do then?"

Jack didn't even hesitate. "I won't come to you, if that's what you're waiting for. I'd soon fade to my dad then join you."

Pitch and the Guardians stared at Jack for a moment, looking for any sign of untruth but there was none. Then their expressions changed. While the Guardians turned to respect and, dare Jack hope, love. Pitch's turned to pure rage as a sneer curled his lips back.

"Then I will not make you wait." He hisses.

Before The Guardians could react Pitch shot Jack straight in the heart with a nightmare arrow. Because of the in pact Jack blasted Pitch, freezing him completely in an ice block.

"JACK!" The Guardians cries as they race over to him.

Jack stood absolutely still, staring at the arrow sticking out of his blue polo shirt. Then he looked up at them as black spots danced in his vision.

"Sorry." He whispers softly and the darkness took over him before he even hit the ground.

* * *

**You may think Jack might have gone over the top a bit at first but remember he's a kid. :P 88 reviews guys, we are so close to 100! Who ever is the 100th (or the one that is closest to 100 if we don't make it) I will write a one shot for you! So review my pretties! XD Ta.**

**GWDG**


	14. Life and Family

**Hey this is it! :D The End, Fin, and how ever else you say it! :) I hoped you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. Hope you all will read my other stories and more that I have to come. :'] Enjoy Chapter 14: Life and Family!**

* * *

Jack felt like he had been hit with a train followed by a bus, then finally slammed into a brick wall. His whole body was sore and his brain thumped with his heart beat.

He groaned softly, his throat felt dry and his mouth had cotton in it.

His eyes felt like they were frozen shut but he forced them open. Blinking away the light that momentarily blinded him he looked around to see he was in a white room.

Not like the pure white room like people have said they are in after living a close call with death. This room had light cream colors to the walls and the floor was a tan color.

"I'm glad you're awake, Jack." A young adult's voice says.

Jack looked to the foot of his bed to see a young lady, maybe in her mid 20s with long flowing brown hair and brown eyes. The hair was braided with twine and when to the small of her back, she was a bit on the thin side and she wore a long brown dress with an apron around her waist.

She smiled softly at him and sat at the end of his bed, putting her hand over his still covered foot. "You truly were and still are an amazing boy, Jack."

Something about her made the praise even more heart-warming then it normal would have. Jack tried to remember if he had ever seen her before but just couldn't place her face or voice. "Where am I?"

She laughed lightly, it sounded like the church bells Jack would sit around to hear every once and a while. "Where we are isn't really a place. You are in a place that is everywhere and nowhere. Though you should have died from that arrow you took to the heart you are still holding tightly to life. Something very few can do."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Then how am I still holding on?"

The lady moved up to where she was sitting next to him and ran a hand through his hair. "You know you can't leave just yet. You know the Guardians need you. Even if you may not be doing it on purpose, but you are holding on for them."

Jack looked down sadly, remembering what had happened to his dad and how he had lashed out at them. "Will they forgive me?"

She smiled at him again. "They already did. They knew you felt pain from losing your father, and held no anger against you. The question is can you forgive your self and go back to them?"

Jack didn't know what to say. Trying to push it away for right now he looked at the lady closely. "If I'm here because I'm close to dieing…why are you here?"

Her hand slipped from his head to his shoulder. "I'm here to help you chose, I'm sure your wondering who I am, aren't you?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm your sister Lily.' She says softly as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek. 'You gave me a chance to live when you are alive, and now it is my turn to do the same for you."

Jack looked at her shocked. "You're Lillian?!"

The la- Lily wrinkled her nose slightly then laughed. "You know I hated my name."

Jack began to chuckle. "Sorry, I'm just surprised. Why are you so young though?"

Lily sighed sadly. "You did give me a chance for life, but we must always meet death at some point. I was depressed that you disappeared for a few years. Then I met a sweet boy named Jacob Stanceler, oh he was so much like you. Soon we began to date, and after 3 years we got married, had 2 sons and a daughter. We named them Arthur, Jack and Sophie."

"You named one of your kids after me?!" Jack asked, completely shocked.

Lily smiled at her 'older' brother. "Yes, to remember you by. I told them stories of our adventures, even if they were few, and what you had been like. They loved you without ever meeting you, Jack. Sadly it was finally my time to go. I fell ill over the spring and pasted just before fall. I had always wished I could see you, and now I have."

Jack felt heartbroken that his sister had pasted away without him there from her, but felt joy at finally getting to see her again. Sitting up he ignored the soreness of his body and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Lily."

Lily had small tears coming from her eyes as she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a warm smile. "And I always loved you, Jack. Don't even think that there wasn't, or ever won't be someone who loves you."

The siblings sat there for a moment before a small cough made Jack look up. Standing before him was his dad, looking healthy and alive, though he knew he was dead.

Jack moved away from his sister to clutch his father as small sobs come from his throat.

Johnston knelled in front of Jack and held in tightly. "Shhh. Shhh, Jack, its ok. Shhhh."

"I missed you so much." Jack whispered looking his dad in the eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Johnston sighed and pulled away slight as he held Jack's chin up. "Jack, though you maybe over 300 years old you are still just a child. Even though you couldn't save me I know you did everything you could. So don't blame your self, just try to pull through it with the Guardians. I'm sure Sandy and Tooth would love to have you around, and Bunny and North would certainly want your help for their holidays."

Jack smiled weakly. "Yea, it's just not going to be the same with both you and Manuel gone."

Jack didn't even jump when he felt the frail but strong hand on his shoulder and didn't even have to see his face before he hugged Manuel as closely as he could.

Manuel smiled at him as he ran a hand quickly through Jack's hair. "Then maybe you should try to make it feel the same way with the Guardians? I have known them for sometime, and I know you are just what they need to find the meaning behind their jobs again."

Jack looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Manuel sighed. "Over time people began to lose faith in them more quickly, either by them selves or by influence of others, but soon they could go out and little to no children saw them. Finally they chose to only come out of their homes when it was important, or in Bunny and North's cases when it was there holiday. Sandy was really the only one that got out, but even then he always stayed high away from the ground. They have not interacted with children in some time, but maybe with you are they will come back out of their shells."

Jack thought for a moment. "Kind of like how I got you back into the field more?"

Manuel smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Yes, just like that."

Lily had been so quiet that Jack had almost forgotten she was there, but he quickly remembered when she spoke up. "It's time Jack."

Jack looked at her. "Time for what?"

Johnston grabbed the shoulder Manuel wasn't holding and gave him a reassuring look. "Time to decide if you stay with us, or wake up and go back to the Guardians."

Jack looked at them fearfully. "But I can't pick! I love you guys, but I want to know them! And I don't want to lose you guys again, but then I would be hurting the Guardians."

Jack wiped away the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. "What do I do?"

The three most important people in his old and new life crowded around him in a group hug.

Lily moved his hair from in front of his eyes and tried to get it to go behind his ears but failed making her roll her eyes in annoyance and him laugh weakly. "You chose whatever you want, Jack, but know that we accept and understand which ever one you pick."

Jack looking at each one of them. They all had understanding and loving looks, he wanted to stay with them but what about the Guardians and…

"Oh no I completely forgot Schnee, Moroz and Glace!" Jack gasped, he had completely forget the ones who were practically his siblings!

Lily, Johnston and Manuel just watched him as he mumbled to him self as he paced slightly. He stopped after a few minutes and finally looked at them and gave a resolved look.

"I know my decision."

**(Line Break! Haven't had one of these in a while, huh? :P )**

Bunny, Sandy and Tooth paced, or in Tooth's case fluttered, as they waited for North to come out of the First-Aid Room to tell them about Jack.

They had contacted Glace and her siblings, they had tried to storm into the room but they finally were told to wait in the Guardian Hall.

Schnee, the brother and youngest, come in and walked up to Tooth. "Can we see him yet?"

Tooth felt her motherly side give a jolt at the sad face the cub was giving her but she only looked down. "I'm sorry but North hasn't come out yet."

Moroz come in and sat next to her baby brother and gave him a lick on the ear. "It's ok Schnee, Jack will be just fine. You'll see."

Schnee whimper as he lay on his stomach and put a paw over his mouth. "We can't lose him, Moroz. We already lost Johnston and Manuel! What will we do without Jack?"

Tooth knelled next to him and pat his head with one hand while she held the other over her heart. "I promise Schnee we _will _make sure Jack gets through this. Then all of you can stay here or at the South Pole if you want. Don't worry."

Bunny hopped forward and decided to add his two-cents too. "They're right mate. If I have learned anything about Jack is he is a stubborn bugger, and I doubt this will stop him from being with you and your sisters."

Schnee looked at them and a small smile grew on his mouth, which looked a bit strange on a bear. "You're right. Jack will be fine!"

Glace sat off to the side, being the oldest she was told what completely what happened, while Moroz and Schnee where only told he was injured.

She knew that even though they said it hadn't gone all the way through his heart, Jack would have a hard time getting through this. Turning around to go back to the Guardian Hall she let one tear free to fall down her nose and onto the floor.

"Please be ok Jack, we need you."

**(Hehe hehe I'm making you cry, aren't I? ;P Line Break)**

North sat in a chair off to the side of the Aid Room to take a breath. He had token off his jacket long ago and had his sleeves rolled up. He looked over to the only occupied bed in the room, a small body about the size of a child lay on it.

The body was a boy's, looking around ten with shocking white hair and matching skin. The boy's body up to his chin was covered in a white sheet, but North could see the thick wrapping that covered the child's chest through it.

His yetis and he had done all they could do and now all they could do was wait. Wait for a miracle, and have hoped that the boy pulls through.

He stood and moved over to the still child, he could see the slightest movement. It proved he wasn't death, but he certainly wasn't alive yet either. He ran a hand through the boy's soft white hair. "Oh Jack, I am so sorry we could not protect you. It is our job as Guardians to protect the children, but we haven't done a good job for you. I am sorry, my boy, that you are like this."

He stared at Jack for a bit longer before sighing and deciding to go ahead and let the others in. Jack may not be awake but at least they will get to see him.

Just as he was walking away, he felt something brush his hand. He looked down to see Jack's hand twitching slightly.

A huge grin bloomed on his face as he moved back to Jack's head and almost gave a booming laugh, which would have surely scared Jack, when he saw ice blue eyes slowly opening.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me, my boy?" North asks softly.

Jack's head turned to him slightly and he gave a weak and tired grin. "Hi, North. I'm alive, right?"

North finally let out his laugh and pat Jack softly on the head. "Yes, Jack you're alive. Now rest you need it to heal."

Jack laughed softly before yawning. "Sleep does sound good after everything that has happened."

"Then I will tell the others you are going to rest.' North says with a nod. 'You were a brave boy, Jack, don't forget that."

Jack more then likely didn't hear him but he nodded and fell back to sleep.

North kissed his head lightly and moved over to the door. Glace was just walking in when he opened it and the others looked at him with worry and hope. He smiled brightly at them, but before they could ask him anything he raised his hand for quiet.

"Jack is sleeping.' He says sternly. 'We will let him rest then we can all see him later, for now Sandy will you come with me?"

Sandy didn't look surprised as North lead him back into the First-Aid Room and over to the sleeping Jack.

Sandy understood what North was getting at and happily gave the sleeping boy the best dreams he could think of.

North nodded to him and they left the room. For now everything was right. Jack was back and going to be ok, they were all here, and Pitch was frozen in his lair where the sun couldn't melt him.

Yes, everything was just right.

* * *

**R&R! Thanks for reviewing/favoriting! :D Ta.**

**GWDG**


	15. Epilogue

**I figured since all my other multi-chapter stories have an epilogue I thought why not write one for this one. :P Short I know but I couldn't think of much for it. ^.^'' Enjoy Chapter 15: Epilogue!**

* * *

Once Jack had gotten better he and the three cubs went back to the South Pole. They lived there over the summer while they would stay at the North Pole with North over the winter.

Jack sometimes went out with Tooth or Sandy to help them with their jobs. He always had a small extra bag of dream sand in his pocket in case he ever needed it, which he only rarely did. When Easter came Jack had fun helping paint and hide the eggs.

Bunny had even complemented him on his painting skills! Then Jack had spent the rest of the day being chased by him after he had made it lightly snow in Bunny's Warren.

It took him little over two months, but Jack was happy when he finish the three 8 feet tall statues he made in honor of his dad, Manuel and his sister. When the Guardians had come and saw them they had asked 'Who the lady was', but Jack would just smile. After all he felt the talk between him and his decided loved ones should stay with just them four.

Time flew by after that and soon it was Christmas Eve.

Jack sat sideways on a chair furthest from the fire with his head resting on the arm. Schnee, Moroz and Glace cuddled on a couch sleeping soundly, and the Guardians sat in various other chairs.

"A toast,' North suddenly says when a dark brown yeti comes in with mugs of eggnog, passing them out to all those awake. 'To the defeat of Pitch, and gaining four new family members!"

The others cheered, though Jack had a bit of a light blue blush on his cheeks but smiled none the less.

The cubs snorted in their sleep makes the others in the room laugh.

"I had great times being with you guys this year,' Jack tells them, making their smiles widen even more. 'And I can't wait for the years to come."

A cheer came from the group again. After a few more hours of celebrating North left to spread Christmas. The others left with waves and rounds of 'Good-night', soon it was just Jack.

With Glace, Moroz and Schnee still asleep on the couch Jack walked back to his room.

It was a plain blue color, with hard wood floors and bed covered in thin layers of frost. He pulled back the thin dark blue blankets and fell asleep to the sounds of Santa's amazing workshop.

* * *

**Fin! :P Thanks for everything from liking/following to reviewing. :) Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
